


hold the stars in place

by oathsworn (onelastchence)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Wangho and Sungu are really frickin' cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelastchence/pseuds/oathsworn
Summary: It's a little difficult to listen when you're so enamoured, but not listening has its consequences, as Sungu learns.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of the pairing that I started crack-shipping because 'they're small and cute junglers', and now they actually have _proper interaction_. They're [really cute](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sZDeJYKEX4o&t=259s), guys.
> 
> Title taken from Skillet's [Stars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GlcW_MdDnhU).

Wangho’s been chattering happily for the past half an hour or so, and there doesn’t seem to be any sign of him stopping. Sungu watches him, a fond smile on his face. When they’d first met, first started this thing, whatever this thing between them was, Sungu had always thought that they would forever be together off stage and enemies on it.

 

Yet, here they were.

 

Sungu thinks that Wangho looks better in what used to be the ROX Tigers’ uniform, but that could just be because he’s more used to seeing him wearing that. Not that Wangho doesn’t look good in the red of SKT’s uniform, of course, because he does. It’s just a little strange.

 

Sungu isn’t exactly sure what Wangho’s chattering about, because he’s jumping from topic to topic so quickly, but Sungu takes it all in stride. It’s cute, after all. They had never really had time to meet up with each other for a long period of time, only enough for a coffee, or a meal, and to be able to stay with each other like this was an experience Sungu would cherish.

 

“Slow down,” Sungu laughs when Wangho pauses in order to take a deep breath. “I’m not going anywhere, you don’t have to speak so quickly.”

 

Wangho pauses, then glances up at him. His face is tinged pink from embarrassment. “Sorry,” He says sheepishly. “I’m just so used to us having to part after a while.”

 

Sungu waves his hand and Wangho takes that as his invitation to continue his story. Sungu smiles fondly, _hmm_ ing and _ah_ ing at different points. He feels a little guilty that he isn’t fully concentrating on what Wangho’s trying to tell him, but he’s too distracted by how Wangho seems to just glow with happiness.

 

“You’re not even listening to me, are you?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

Wangho’s glaring at him, and it’s probably supposed to look intimidating, but all Sungu sees is Wangho sulking at him. He laughs and leans down to kiss his pouting lips. “Sorry,” He says, not really sorry at all. “But you’re really cute when you’re chattering on. You distracted me.”

 

Wangho shuts up immediately then, and Sungu looks at him with his head tilted in question. “Why’d you stop?”

 

“You weren’t paying attention to me when I was talking,” Wangho says as he taps the card of his hotel room against the scanner. “So I stopped.” He pushes Sungu away and disappears into his room, huffing. Sungu rights himself after stumbling only to be met with the closed door.

 

“Aww, come on, Wangho!” He calls through the door, ringing the doorbell. The _Do Not Disturb_ sign lights up, and there’s not sound when he presses the bell. “Wangho! I’m sorry, come on, let me in!”

 

Wangho doesn’t.

 

Sungu sighs and resigns himself to sitting outside the room until Jaewan comes to save him. Haneul walks past him as he’s playing on his phone, about 15 minutes later.

 

“What happened to you?” His roommate for the workshop asks, blinking at him.

 

“Got locked out by Wangho,” Sungu responds despondently. Haneul, the bastard, laughs at him, and gives him a cheery wave as he departs for their own room.

 

“Good luck!” Haneul snickers as he taps his key card and opens the door. “I heard Jaewan hyung and Junsik hyung say they were going out for supper, so good luck!”

 

Sungu plants his face into his palms, slightly regretting not paying attention to Wangho. The corridor is cold, and it’s kind of creepy to be out here by himself.

 

Sanghyeok and Junhyung snort at him when they walk past him, Sanghyeok ruffling his hair with a “good luck, kid”. The both of them disappear into their room, leaving Sungu alone in the corridor.

 

Sungu leans against the wall, meekly knocking at the door again. “Wangho-ah, please let me in? It’s really cold out here.”

 

There’s no answer, and Sungu can hear the sound of the shower from where he’s sitting. He sighs, resting his head on his folded arms, arms on his knees.

 

It’s this sight that Jaewan and Junsik return to, Seunghoon trailing along behind them. Junsik blinks, then looks at Jaewan, who sighs and scans his key card, careful not to wake Sungu up. He tucks his arms under the other’s body and hefts him up with slightly difficulty, carrying him into the room and onto his bed.

 

Wangho peeks out from under the blankets, having been using his phone. He blinks, eyes widening when he sees Jaewan carrying Sungu.

 

“Did you lock him out?” Jaewan asks in a whisper as he lowers Sungu onto his bed and pulls his shoes off for him. “He seems to have fallen asleep waiting for you to open the door.”

 

Wangho bites his bottom lip in guilt, looking over at Sungu. Jaewan grabs his stuff and slides Sungu’s key card out of his pocket, waving goodnight to Wangho, heading off to sleep in Sungu and Haneul’s room for the night.

 

Sungu’s sleeping, and Wangho doesn’t want to wake him, but the other’s still wearing his coat and not under the sheets, so he slides out of bed. “Sungu-ah,” Wangho calls, and Sungu opens his eyes to look blearily at him. “Take your coat off, come on, get under the blankets.”

 

Sungu makes a noncommittal sound of dissatisfaction, but Wangho is insistent. He tugs at Sungu’s coat until the other finally relents, sitting up and shedding his coat. Wangho coaxes him under the sheets, tucking him in, and is about to go back to his own bed when Sungu flings an arm out to pull him back.

 

“Sleep here,” Sungu mumbles, only half awake. “S’cold, Wangho.”

 

Wangho softens, and sighs, then climbs into bed with Sungu. He tucks himself next to the other, Sungu muttering incomprehensibly as he moves closer to Wangho.

 

“I’m sorry,” Wangho whispers, lips brushing lightly against Sungu’s cheek. “For leaving you out there. I didn’t know you would wait outside for so long in the cold, idiot.”

 

“Always wait for you,” Sungu replies, smiling sleepily. He pulls Wangho closer to him, if possible, wrapping his arms around him. “M’sorry, too. Should’ve listened.”

 

Wangho sighs again, but happily, this time. He lets Sungu maneuver him until he’s comfortable, then brushing his lips gently against Sungu’s cheek again.

 

“Night, Sungu.”

 

A snore is what he gets in reply, and Wangho laughs.


End file.
